The invention relates to a sealing profile made of an elastic material and used in the sealing of windows and similar closures, particularly synthetic casement windows comprising of an anchoring wedge 2 that can be inserted in the groove in the synthetic casement section, a sealing profile base that runs nearly parallel to the synthetic casement section, and a sealing pad and sealing lip that are positioned against the window frame or the pane of glass in order to create the seal.
Seals of this type are generally known in the art. The seal known from EP-PS 0 247 533 is comprised of a profile base. On one side, the anchoring wedge is molded. On the other side, the sealing pad and sealing lip are molded. The sealing lip is comprised of a hook-shaped component, while the sealing pad is made of microcellular rubber or some similar material that when positioned against the glass pane will press against it sufficiently. The sealing lip is slightly concave in design. This results in an increase of the sealing force achieved when the seal is pressed against the glass. The sealing lip and the sealing pad implement their sealing effect independently of one another. In other words, they are moved or reshaped by the pane of glass they are pressing against so that the necessary tightness is ensured. Another sealing profile, similar in principle, is known from EP-A-O 575 937. The profile base in this seal is equipped with notches to permit easier and more secure bending in the creation of T- and cross-joints, particularly when used with aluminum windows. The disadvantage of these sealing profiles, which are known in the art, is that they can be used only for the sealing of windows with panes of glass; while in the area of fixed glasswork or even grooved surfaces, separate sealing profile pieces that are designed to fit the specific application are necessary. Accordingly, these sealing profiles must then be pressed into the specific grooves following production. In other words, after the pane has been inserted or the closure has been mounted, they must be pressed after the finishing of each window leaf, window to create the appropriate seal tightness. Accordingly, the window builder must allow for a separate step in the process of manufacturing the window in which the different sealing profiles can be inserted. The cost associated with this is substantial, without accounting for the special measures that are necessary to ensure adequate sealing in the corners (see EP-A-O 575 937).
Therefore, the object of the invention is to create a sealing profile that can be used just as well for the three sealing points on the window or closure while eliminating the need for mounting the sealing profile on the finished window.